Problem: The graph of \[\sqrt{(x-1)^2+(y+2)^2} - \sqrt{(x-5)^2+(y+2)^2} = 3\]consists of one branch of a hyperbola. Compute the positive value for the slope of an asymptote of the hyperbola.
Solution: The given equation does not resemble the standard form for a hyperbola, so instead, we appeal to the geometric definition of a hyperbola. Notice that the first term on the left-hand side gives the distance between the points $P = (x, y)$ and $A = (1, -2)$ in the coordinate plane. Similarly, the second term on the left-hand side gives the distance between the points $P$ and $B=(5,-2).$ Therefore, the graph of the given equation consists of all points $P=(x,y)$ such that \[PA - PB = 3.\]Thus, by the definition of a hyperbola, the given graph consists of one branch of a hyperbola with foci $A$ and $B.$

The distance between the foci is $AB = 4,$ so the distance between each focus and the center is $c = \frac12 \cdot 4 = 2.$ Furthermore, if $a$  is the distance between each vertex and the center of the hyperbola, then we know that $2a = 3$ (since the general form of a hyperbola is $PF_1 - PF_2 = 2a$), so $a = \frac32.$ Then we have \[b = \sqrt{c^2-a^2} = \frac{\sqrt7}{2}.\]The foci $A$ and $B$ lie along a horizontal axis, so the slopes of the asymptotes are $\pm \frac{b}{a} = \pm \frac{\sqrt7}{3}.$ The answer is $\boxed{\frac{\sqrt7}{3}}.$[asy]
void axes(real x0, real x1, real y0, real y1)
{
	draw((x0,0)--(x1,0),EndArrow);
    draw((0,y0)--(0,y1),EndArrow);
    label("$x$",(x1,0),E);
    label("$y$",(0,y1),N);
    for (int i=floor(x0)+1; i<x1; ++i)
    	draw((i,.1)--(i,-.1));
    for (int i=floor(y0)+1; i<y1; ++i)
    	draw((.1,i)--(-.1,i));
}
path[] yh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real x0, real x1, bool upper=true, bool lower=true, pen color=black)
{
	real f(real x) { return k + a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    real g(real x) { return k - a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    if (upper) { draw(graph(f, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    if (lower) { draw(graph(g, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    path [] arr = {graph(f, x0, x1), graph(g, x0, x1)};
    return arr;
}
void xh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real y0, real y1, bool right=true, bool left=true, pen color=black)
{
	path [] arr = yh(a, b, k, h, y0, y1, false, false);
    if (right) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[0],color,  Arrows);
    if (left) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[1],color,  Arrows);
}
void e(real a, real b, real h, real k)
{
	draw(shift((h,k))*scale(a,b)*unitcircle);
}
size(8cm);
axes(-2,8,-7,3);
xh(3/2,sqrt(7)/2,3,-2,-5.8,1.8);
dot((1,-2)^^(5,-2));
real f(real x) { return -2 + sqrt(7)/3*(x-3); }
draw(graph(f, -1.4, 7.4),dotted);
real g(real x) { return -2 - sqrt(7)/3*(x-3); }
draw(graph(g, -1.4, 7.4),dotted);
[/asy]